Divided
by mAyLoveSpacE
Summary: They were both different but meant and destined to be together.


I looked over at the large glass on the Far West side from my window that separated my world and his

The dark prince

It was morning but that didn't mean we had the same sky, his was green during the day, a dark green that seemed to sparkle like stars and mine was a light salmon pink with clouds scattered all over them

Their world didn't have clouds or a sun but they had three moons which was the only source of light they got along with the stars that were always there no matter the time of day

But one thing I've noticed is that once a week every month the stars would fall and shape the floor like red diamonds and some people would be seen leaving the castle and than coming back once the week had finished

I never learned the reason why but it's not like I get to learn a lot about their side. Just the fact that they are evil monsters that we should never interact with and theories I don't even know are true

The townspeople say they were vampires who would drink the blood from the animals they owned, but than when the kings son was born and he hated the taste. Since than he started killing people at a young age and his people followed and we had to be divided

My mothers sister who's always with me when my parents are gone on far away trips to the council, once told me that we were together no glass, one sky and one happy world. But that all changed when the king of the West turned evil and my father fought for something I could never know the real reason why

But what she did tell me was half of a story which went in the lines of... "it was because of something so great it... or the war of Iza was fought because your father didn't want his daughter to get married to one of the eerie Kings son of the West even though they were meant to get married one day, but your father refused so he fought for separation".

That girl was my sister who died they tell me, but they never have a picture of her to show me because they don't want to make me sad but it all seems suspicious like if they are hiding something from me

Like if what my aunt told me and what I've heard is all a cover up of a real story or just complete sorcery

I gasped suddenly pushing the unsolved mysteries to the far back of my head, once I saw that dark shadow I would always see standing by the red curtain in front of the large window.

Their castle was big and seemed to be hunted but beautiful as it towered over the glass and faced our side, the distance from my castle and his was not so far.

I always saw that bay since I was a child, I would see him stand by the window looking at me. I stared at him not being able to see his face as he was wearing a golden mask smeared in blood which made me shiver.

I knew it was the prince, he was the only one who wore a mask and a red crown with a black skull on it but the mask was always a different one this time it was smiling. His hands started to move making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion

He always stood still

I looked down at his hands that pointed down making me look toward the set of guards standing by the glass like statues with their guns

I looked back up and saw he pointed to the right side toward the end of the city making me see the dark woods on my side that seemed to be blocked by the glass and then continued onto the other side

It was impossible, the glass had a whole security system if someone got even close to it from both sides it would sound the alarm before the guards did

I looked back up to see he pointed to me and than to himself and down at the woods that was forbidden, no one would even dare go there and than he left

My eyes widened as I turned around, my back now facing the cold window as my heart started to race at such a fast pace and thoughts swarmed my head

"Oh god" I whispered as I felt a strong pull pulling me and my body turned hot making me wince

I ran to the door peeking outside seeing the maids running around with bed sheets folded neatly in their hands and some with brooms or mops

I shut the door quietly as I leaned against the door and hid my face in my hands what should I do

"Come" I heard a voice say making me furrow my eyebrows as I looked around and saw no one

I stood up and went to my closet grabbing my black cape, I pulled the big hoodie over my head and tied the small knot around my neck and hid my dress under it

I need to know the truth, I need to hear his story, I need to know what really happened

I peeked outside once again seeing the maids weren't in the hall probably inside one of the rooms they were rushing to. I opened it wider and looked down the hall seeing the secret door that led me down to the city hidden behind a large painting

I would have to go through the town and into the field that would lead me to the woods

I breathed in deeply as I exited my room and ran toward the door, I quickly took of the frame frame and set it against the wall.

I took off my necklace and opened the door quickly, I looked around once more seeing no one but froze once my eyes met James one of the guards as he descended up the stairs

He pointed at me making me disappear behind the door locking it behind me before he even shouted out my name, I ran down the tunnel quickly as I gripped onto my dress being careful not to trip

I could see the light from the city and I ran even faster finally reaching the end of the tunnel and slipping through the small crack of the large boulder that covered it

I pulled down my hoodie even farther to hide my face as I saw the towns people and merchants selling in their markets

Their voices was all I could hear the sound of children laughing as they ran around their mothers and woman talking about a dress they had made with luscious silk.

I walked down quickly trying to hide myself my head down as the smell of fruits and sweets filled my nose

"Do you want some sweet bread" an old man said coming up to me pushing his sweet smelling bread in my face, making me shake my head and stumble a few feet away as I kept running

I could see the woods, I looked behind me knowing they would stop me if I even dared walk by them or report to the king that someone was seen going there I couldn't risk that. Now that James had seen me and was probably telling the whole castle that the princess left

I escaped pass the markets and houses and ran through the large field hiding behind the apple trees and strawberries, I followed the rotten apples and the trees that were dried knowing that was my path because no one got close to the fruits that were close to the other side

I heard a woman's voice gossiping to another about the ball that was going to take place in my kingdom

Her footsteps were getting closer as I searched for an exit I knew was close by, I could now see her foot on the other side making me furrow my brows what was she doing over here

I tripped over a branch making me wince and a woman shout "who's there", I got up quickly praying silently as I looked around finally seeing a small door covered in moss and vines

I opened it quickly and kneeled down crawling out and closing it once I heard them said hey!

I gasped as I stood up, I was so close to the glass I could see everything from the other side it was so beautiful I could almost touch it,

A body appeared in front of me dressed in black, the golden mask with red hid his features as the crown stood firm on his head he picked me up bridal style and started to run

I was frozen, is this a dream

A spark ignited in the sky like firework in a werid shape that looked like skull shaped as a rose and alarm started to sound

"You should be more careful Kitten you almost got caught, now that we have everyone looking for us"his voice was cold and low making me shudder

"Where are you taking me"I said as I looked around my vision blurred as I didn't notice how fast he was running

"To my secret hideout we can stay there for a few days"he said making me widen my eyes as I shook my head

"A few days, no I have to go back home my parents will be worried, your dangerous"I said my voice full of worry as I regretted my decision of even coming here

"Yes Kitten I am very dangerous and I'm never letting you go again"he said in a low tone making me whimper as I stared at him with unease

"W- what are you talking about we've never met before"I stuttered as I looked at him noticing that the blood on his mask started to drip onto my cape

"Oh really have they been feeding you lies"He whispered his face getting closer to mine as I turned my face away

"I'll tell you one little secret okay"he said making me turn back to face the shiny mask on his face

"You were taken away from me"he said in rough tone making me freeze as everything else stopped moving, I shook my head this couldn't be true, I wanted to scream but I couldn't

He pulled over his hoodie that covered his masked face and set me down next to a tree, I looked around the woods that have turned dark and eerie now

I looked around seeing we were far away from the glass and the sound of the alarm was gone, I looked up at him seeing his head was down and his mask was now in his hands but it was no longer gold and red but entirely red

"I'm sorry" he said and before I could comprehend what was happening the mask was on my face and soon my world turned black

All I wanted was to know the truth


End file.
